User talk:Brockfang
--LordTBT Talk! 21:14, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Welcome to Redwall Wiki, Brockfang! Nice to see you here! If you like Fan Fictions, there are more than you can shake a stick at on this wiki! Click here to see a large list of them. Also, a list of the more frequent users on this wiki exists here. If you want a customized signature, click here. Once, again, welcome to Redwall wiki!--Martin II [[User Talk:Martin2|You dare challenge me?]] 22:27, 27 April 2009 (UTC) Check out my new fan fic, Three Insane Ones, One Mob! Thanks! Umrag the Destroyer 01:43, 24 August 2009 (UTC)Umrag the Destroyer SHE BURNS!!! Sig Test Brockfang Eeeee aye eeeeee 23:25, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Fan Fiction Help Go to your blog and click on 'Create Blog Article'. Then you type in your story title in the top space and your story in the lower one and click 'Save page'. If there is no 'Create Blog Article' button, go to Special pages and there should be a 'Create Blog Article' button in there somewhere.--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 18:37, 24 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks m8 you've been a big help, be sure to read the two fanfics that I started. Also this time I would like help understanding the user page if you can explain that. Welcome! Hi there! Welcome to Redwall wiki! Fill out your page so we can learn about you! Welcome again! Are you a badger? ByeSegalia 15:08, 25 August 2009 (UTC) I do not know how to setup the user page and I am sort of a badger sort of a hare... it is explained in High Rhulain Some help You say you need help with your Userpage? I can help. When you go to the page click on 'Start this page' then when the text screen comes up you will notice 'Editing Tips' to your left screen. Then you can put whatever everyone else puts on theirs and add your own personal touches. If you need anythin else just put a message on me userpage. --Neildown60px| The warrior's talk page 18:32, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Happy I could help, mate. Is m8 text talk for mate?--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 19:45, 25 August 2009 (UTC) yeah glad u understand Ah. I was puzzled for a moment as to it's meaning. ;)--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 19:50, 25 August 2009 (UTC) Hello We met on the shout box. Anyway, let's be friends. If you wanna be my friend, send me a message. Please read my fan fictions and essays. If you need anything from me, don't hesitate to ask me. I hope we become great friends. Bye!--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 20:49, 25 August 2009 (UTC) PIC! My sis says your pic will be done Sat. at the earlisetSegalia 17:39, 27 August 2009 (UTC) Update on SneekPeek. I know U just signed for ToF but I just thought I'd tell ya.--Neildown60px| The warrior's talk page 21:08, 28 August 2009 (UTC) Update me on this. --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 23:25, January 22, 2010 (UTC) RE Retrieved from "http://redwall.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Pinedance_Coneslinger/Archive2" Nice! KIC, Brock!--Pinedance Coneslinger Want to chat? 14:03, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Thanks m8 I'll put it up in a bit. Brockfang - Eeeee aye eeeeee 14:12, 29 August 2009 (UTC) Who said it was Martin? This is part of the story. It's Martin's grandfather, Martin the Elder warrior, this will be explained in my next story.--Bluestripe the Wild For Salamandastron! 19:10, 30 August 2009 (UTC) Hi! U there? I'm on the shoutbox! --Neildown60px| The warrior's talk page 16:27, 31 August 2009 (UTC) hi. Um i'm on, but my shoutbox isnt working so i cant talk. Sorry. just thought I'd let you know. And My sis is in highschool so shes really busy...-Segalia Beware the Warrior! 19:42, September 1, 2009 (UTC) hi! i'm on the shoutbox! wanna chat? o.O?--[[User:Ferretmaiden|Ferretmaiden "You can't bring me down!!!!!!" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 19:45, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Um, Sat?-Segalia Beware the Warrior! 19:50, September 1, 2009 (UTC) Hi! Check this pic out, Pinedance did it! Remember she said she was doing one? [[image:Pine, Neil, and Brock.jpg|thumb| wow 23:00, September 8, 2009 (UTC)hi haven't been on in a while How about Fiolla Shellhound? Or is that name too dumb? Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 16:46, September 10, 2009 (UTC) NONO don't delete it! It's good! Have you read Martin the Warrior Yet? Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 21:31, September 10, 2009 (UTC) Ok, here ya go. thumb| --Neildown60px| The warrior's talk page 01:08, September 11, 2009 (UTC) RE:TWR You need to put dialogue into different paragraphs and put the ship's name in italics. Other wise, it is quite good! Well done. Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 13:52, September 11, 2009 (UTC) hare? ur a hare? never would have guessed, wot! nice to meet you!--Laurel haremaid "Come and talk with me, wot!" 23:43, September 11, 2009 (UTC) Doink ;D LOL sure, you can call me that!!!! its funny... lol again. :D BTW, will you put your name on my friends list? thanks! Silva of the Hazel eyes Look not into mine eyes! 04:40, September 12, 2009 (UTC) you know what im gonna say. R(my sis) has finished it for a while now, we're just trying to get it on the comp. it looks pretty good! i cant say any time when i think it might be ready. sorry 05:26, September 12, 2009 (UTC) whoops-Segalia-forgot to sign in Here it goes Ok, letseeeee, which one?.... Ok, this one is the only one I really remember at this point rightnow: I was in some library type of building, it was up high and the walls were windows and everything looked kind of a light color, like futuristic a little bit. And I was reading something and then someone was telling me to get out of the building or something. So I went out in a panic and then I saw a Japanese fighter in WWII and it just plummets toward the ground and there a bunch of people like "Oh, my gosh!!!" The plane crashes in this big fireball in the pavement but not too close to me. The end. huh?--Neildown60px| The warrior's talk page 00:01, September 14, 2009 (UTC) I replied to the email. I guess you didn't get it. Why would Atuarre want to go with Ceteruler? That's the one thing I do not get. Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 03:11, September 15, 2009 (UTC) uh...uh...windsail and streamslasher?! idk. i stink at names--Amber Streamgale Don't mess with me!! 00:28, September 17, 2009 (UTC) How about Wave Flyer ''The Black Pearl ''The Legacy Hope this helped Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 00:29, September 17, 2009 (UTC) Hi! Sorry I haven't given you a response yet. I'm a little busy at the moment but I'm going to read your update soon and I will help with ship names.--Neildown60px| Takin requests! 02:28, September 18, 2009 (UTC) Ok, I'm reading your update after this. Ship names: ''Barbasa, Wabusch, Ketlong, Strider, Siern Siren. If none of these were inspirational, then I will try to think up more. :) Neildown -- 13:18, September 19, 2009 (UTC) It's not working again! DX. It still works on Wars wiki though. User:Neildown-- 01:32, September 20, 2009 (UTC) Random Hi Hi! Hm, why are we that alike? or that we would be best friends? Just wondering. oh and just so you know im christian so i dont like swearing not even 'c-' or 'hec'. Thanks. ANd r has done the pic and its really good. See: Voila! -Segalia Beware the Warrior! 18:25, September 21, 2009 (UTC) YEah my school's the same. It started out as a missionary school and now our class is almost all made up of sick-minded idiots(note:thats the worst lanquage i use) who use bad language. i totally agree with you about the little sisters. i have one. :). So do we like a lot of the same things? i read and like warriors as well! hm, i really like climbing trees and yes i know thats kinda random-Segalia Beware the Warrior! 14:30, September 22, 2009 (UTC) I would love to do a picture for you! Sambrook The Artist40px| I do commissions 4 free! 04:46, September 27, 2009 (UTC) hey! another update on TLW. --Amber Streamgale Don't mess with me!! 03:26, September 30, 2009 (UTC) Update on TLW. --Amber Streamgale Don't mess with me!! 04:06, October 1, 2009 (UTC) update on tlw! *cackles insanely* ....yah...i'm not good at suspense and stuff. --ladyamber88 Plz leave a message after u click 02:55, October 3, 2009 (UTC) whoohooo! thankee! i'm using that in the next update! --ladyamber88 Plz leave a message after u click 19:28, October 3, 2009 (UTC) Ashleg Story OK, I have a good idea, Ashleg travels with the Guosim some more and they drop him off near the western shores. Ashleg is near the dunes (when it's kinda like a grassland still) and he meets Groddil, the ancient fox. Groddil tells about his past and Ashleg remembers Verdauga talking about his brother, Ungatt Trunn. Ashleg leaves later and his haunted by his past in Kotir. He travels along the western shore and is seen by Lord Brocktree from Salamandastron. A few Long Patrol hares capture him and bring him back to Salamandastron. Ashleg explains himself to Brocktree. Brocktree is impressed with his archery and explains that a few of the Long Patrol hares will be traveling the seas and are in need of an archer if they get in any tight spots. They go to Sampetra and battle the inhabitants. Monitor reinforcements arrive and force the Long Patrol to retreat. They accidentally leave Ashleg behind. Ashleg somehow has to have descendent which will lead up to Ublaz.--Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 03:22, October 4, 2009 (UTC) ^ perhaps a slave pinemarten? Sorry . . . random. Anyways the edit is OK Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 01:56, October 5, 2009 (UTC) Have you ever wondered where John Henry came from?--Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 12:23, October 6, 2009 (UTC) Actually, Alabama is famous for quite a few things. For starters, we have Forrest Gump and "Bear" Bryant. We also have Milo's, the famous hamburger restaurant. We have Hank Aaron, Bo Bice, Taylor Hicks, and Jimmy Buffet. We have George Washington Carver, we have Helen Keller, we have Michael Jackson's mom, we have Rosa Parks, we have Ruben Studdard, whose nephew was in my 4th grade class, we have Jimmy Wales, co-founder of Wikipedia!''Betty Lou Gerson, the voice actor of Cruella de Vil is from Alabama!--Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 03:57, October 9, 2009 (UTC) go right ahead....But I'm not a Seer.....I just see a mouse with Armour because i become abbey warrior later...--Tara Ferretwarrior Message me. if you dare! 21:36, October 13, 2009 (UTC) blush* I'm sorry! i was kinda sick when i wrote that..i had a cold and i wasn't thinking clearly...yes Tara ''is a seer, and yes, you may use her...--Tara Ferretwarrior Message me. if you dare! 16:40, October 24, 2009 (UTC) Update Unsung Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 02:21, November 7, 2009 (UTC) well, I dont think it is, but if so, i will try it some day when I am bored. :P Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 02:22, November 10, 2009 (UTC) ooh, *giggle* ok!! Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 02:28, November 10, 2009 (UTC) oh crap! its not there any more!!! (yeah I didnt write it down) Regarding update I will be updating every Tuesday night, so look on Wed. to see what I did! Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 01:50, November 13, 2009 (UTC) Update Emanon >P Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 02:26, November 15, 2009 (UTC) Update Emanon Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 00:01, November 16, 2009 (UTC) I'll be on Redwall Wiki :P Neildown-- 03:48, November 16, 2009 (UTC) My account --Zoso159 23:49, November 16, 2009 (UTC)Hey Brock fang I just made my account and I want to know how I can coustomise my home page to make it look like yours. Any help would be a lot of help! I GTG now, so I won't be able to talk on IM rightnow. Send me your address BTW so I can add U as a contact. C ya. User:Neildown-- 03:44, November 20, 2009 (UTC) LOOKIT!!! The Black Rose of Redwall is complete!!!!! (get your tissues out) Silva of the Hazel eyes Sarcasm-Just one more service I provide 05:35, November 21, 2009 (UTC) Update Emanon Shieldmaiden I live by honor and die like a warrior 20:37, November 26, 2009 (UTC) hello? Im on the shout box-- , (Eastern Standard Time) |text= Hiya I'm Elmtail, nice chattin' with ya! }} 01:20, December 5, 2009 (UTC) ye said to check out A knives' something or another, at least awavian did but yore the same beast. where be it? I can't find it, by me affidavit! is it on a user page or wot? please 'elp so i can read this piece o' work. thankee kindly-Segalia Beware the Warrior! 14:18, December 16, 2009 (UTC) wait, i just found it. sorry, it wasnt under fan fiction so i couldnt find it. ceteruler the just, looks intersting. i'll comment on it, thanks-Segalia Beware the Warrior! 14:25, December 16, 2009 (UTC) Merry Christmas! Eulaliaaaaaaa from--Urthstripthestrong 04:22, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Update! You're on the update list Major! Here's an update for my one and only fan fic The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee!! 15:37, December 25, 2009 (UTC) MERRY CHRISTMAS!!! --ladyamber88 Merry Christmas!! 19:13, December 25, 2009 (UTC) Update On The Runaway. If you've already read my message on Awavian's talk page then y'know what i'm talking about. If y' read this before it's up it'll be there soon. --Rorc Ee aye ee!! 20:20, December 27, 2009 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee!! 18:12, December 28, 2009 (UTC) i am nearly done yore crossword which was really fun. i figured out the creggaroseeys thing. but i'm having trouble with 30a, 32a, 35a, 34d and 1a. Thanks, i know pathetic right-Segalia Riverstorm Beware the Warrior! Thunk! 09:24, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Why are you so mad at Richard? --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 21:19, December 29, 2009 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee!! 23:41, December 29, 2009 (UTC) ahhh, i see. tahnk you. som eof the hints were like duh i should've known that, others, were needed. Thanks it was fun-Segalia Riverstorm Beware the Warrior! Thunk! 07:26, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee!! 15:28, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Here's Awavian for you! thumb| --Neildown60px| Semper fi 19:16, December 30, 2009 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee!! 17:02, December 31, 2009 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee!! 16:14, January 1, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Ee aye ee!! 20:51, January 2, 2010 (UTC) Update! on Folgrim's past! (I also revised a few chapters so look out for that too. lets just say you get to see Azmoedus die)--Ferretmaiden "I live in a Fantasy world" 00:19, 27 August 2009 (UTC) 01:01, September 2, 20 18:41, January 3, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 02:47, January 4, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 01:39, January 5, 2010 (UTC) Ahh, I forgot, Sister Armel 23:19, January 6, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 01:06, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Hi Ok, I'll try that out, Sister Armel 02:51, January 7, 2010 (UTC) Armel Thanks!!:D Sister Armel 01:14, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Thanks, hey I'm on the 'shout box' thing Sister Armel 01:18, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Yeah it's alright, I'm having a bit of trouble with my computer, it keeps loging me out :( Sister Armel 01:35, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Neil had that problem because we use the same computer, he's my brother, but I am on the Mozilla Firefox right now and it still dose the same thing Sister Armel 01:42, January 8, 2010 (UTC) I gotta go, it was nice talking to you Sister Armel 01:43, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Yep, and I think so, if you mean the windows messenger thing than yes, Sister Armel 18:15, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Wow, we are a lot alike, I just reread your user page...Sister Armel 18:24, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Bells As I indicated in the delete reason summary, this information goes as a subsection of the Joseph Bell article. -- LordTBT Talk! 19:46, January 8, 2010 (UTC) :Essentially, we can have 2 very short articles on the same thing, or 1 lengthy article covering it all. 1 article is better. -- LordTBT Talk! 21:53, January 8, 2010 (UTC) shout box i just realized, i meant to type vole, but it came out mole. My computer screen is sorta small and it's hard to see. sory! Arrowtail You look familier, have I threatened you before? 20:57, January 8, 2010 (UTC) That's like an e-mail address right? Sister Armel 22:17, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Ok myn is monican-Ucant@hotmail.com, Sister Armel 22:21, January 8, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 22:59, January 8, 2010 (UTC) ---- possibly (i read some of the guardians of ga'hoole but not as far as you obviously from what you've told me) But who would he kill? Wait new message...ah yes but i have plans for Rubah...muahahaha! can i be in on this conversation or is i classified?Arrowtail Do you like pain? Try wearing a corset. 00:07, January 9, 2010 (UTC) hey, wuz brainstormin' on your outline. if ya wanna see it (it's mostly questions you probably already have answered) message me next time we're both on and i'll get it to ya. Arrowtail Do you like pain? Try wearing a corset. 20:13, January 12, 2010 (UTC) thankee. :D. now to check my email!--User Talk: Ladyamber88 00:10, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Re: WW2 I guess I'd need further detail. Do you mean with WW2 weapons or the Redwallers are scalping Nazis? -- LordTBT Talk! 04:52, January 13, 2010 (UTC) :Seems acceptable for the time being. -- LordTBT Talk! 22:11, January 13, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway --Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 04:19, January 16, 2010 (UTC) My page Hello, Brockfang. Ill have you as a freind, but dont edit my userpage.Kanas the Otter Warrior Talk! yeah, havent talked to you for a while. i hope i didnt seem too snotty last time with the bad words and such. sorry bout that. well whats up with you? i had a good cmas break and this week we get monday off. yea! so what've you been doing lately? i had cmas(duh) and new years(duh) and a family conference with maf(my parents organization). oh mhappy holidays!-Segalia Riverstorm Beware the Warrior! Thunk! 20:17, January 16, 2010 (UTC) i was planning to be on some on monday, but you never know timezones and stuff. for cmas i got a knight thingy, leopards, some pirate stuff, and other stuff. do you have any weapons? like besides pocket knives and food. i have a real bow and arrows, real spears, several fake swords and a fake crowssbow-Segalia Riverstorm Beware the Warrior! Thunk! 07:10, January 17, 2010 (UTC) i have two pocket knives. one with a bunch of different stuff, and another with three knives. but im missing the one with three knives. i was gonna make me own bow and arrows, but then my dad brought back some from uganda. good luck it looked hard. yeah so see ya, looks at watch, today-Segalia Riverstorm Beware the Warrior! Thunk! 06:02, January 18, 2010 (UTC) think central africa. often called the heart of africa. have a good time at the zoo and drink some root beer for me-Segalia Riverstorm Beware the Warrior! Thunk! 19:04, January 18, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 03:13, January 20, 2010 (UTC) reply to 'video' yes, i have been reading them. A remake is currently in progress, songflower's actually editing it, and i just relised I FORGOT PANDION PIKETALON! and the fact you ACTUALLY recuested him... he deserves to be on there, so... if he isn't he should be --Snowy Longname You do not want to know why I'm called that 05:11, January 20, 2010 (UTC) Yep. Both Tam & Skarlath are moving up... so is another character... I think he might be you're fav character... seeing as you name yourself after him --Snowy Longname You do not want to know why I'm called that 21:22, January 21, 2010 (UTC) Update On The Runaway--Rorc Why do people have to be so serious? 00:26, January 22, 2010 (UTC) Update On "Revenge of a Warrior" Sister Armel 18:19, January 22, 2010 (UTC) I like your new Sunflash avatar. --Bluestripe the Wild I am the Wild! 06:45, January 23, 2010 (UTC) Chapter 3 of Vengeance and Wrath is posted!--Trisslivesinme EULALIAAAA! 01:27, January 24, 2010 (UTC) Yay! Chapter 4 of my fanfic, Vengeance and Wrath, is now posted!--Trisslivesinme EULALIAAAA! 03:45, January 27, 2010 (UTC) Update on Vengeance and Wrath!--Trisslivesinme EULALIAAAA! 16:27, February 15, 2010 (UTC) Update on Vengeance and Wrath, come check it out!--Trisslivesinme EULALIAAAA! 16:36, February 27, 2010 (UTC) HI I love your user page! Brocktree is my favorite character also (duh, I'm "Brockkers" Remember Dotti calling him that?). The list of "things I don't like" is great! Anyway, thanks for reading my story. It's probably the only one with a ferret Abbess though. Talk to you later,--Brockkers 04:20, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Sig Hows it look? Sister Armel REDWAAAALL!!!! 23:57, January 25, 2010 (UTC) Update On "Revenge of a Warrior" Sister Armel REDWAAAALL!!!! 20:51, January 26, 2010 (UTC) update Update for snowy longname (please sign in the updates section of my userpage. Thanks!) --Snowy Longname I'm actually a mouse! 23:49, January 28, 2010 (UTC) Thanks mate! This is gonna be a name of one of the many characters comin' in my fan fiction! -Huntress Talk! 01:19, January 29, 2010 (UTC) i did a small, so far incosequential update on me fanfic.-Segalia Riverstorm Beware the Warrior! Thunk! 14:43, January 31, 2010 (UTC) hi hi Brockfang, I seen you signed my friends list on my user page, I didn't think I'd get any friends that quick!:) so i just wanted to say 'thanks!' nice talking to you!-Limally Update On "Revenge of a Warrior" Sister Armel REDWAL!!! 19:08, February 2, 2010 (UTC) UPDATE on me fanfic. Sorta small but will be expanded round 'bouts tommorer-Segalia Riverstorm Beware the Warrior! Thunk! 19:34, February 3, 2010 (UTC) Update On "Revenge of a Warrior" Sister Armel REDWAL!!! 20:25, February 3, 2010 (UTC) i finished the update i started yesterday!-Segalia Riverstorm Beware the Warrior! Thunk! 19:27, February 4, 2010 (UTC) update Hi Brockfang. I just updated my fan-fic 'the quest for martin's sword'. I don't remember if you wanted to be updated or not, but you can read it if you want to. Enjoy --Brockkers LOL, LOL-Lots of love, laugh out loud! 00:48, February 7, 2010 (UTC) Update On "Revenge of a Warrior"Sister Armel Don't mess with this squirrel! 01:29, February 8, 2010 (UTC) Update on "Revenge of a Warrior" Sister Armel Don't mess with this squirrel! 18:54, February 9, 2010 (UTC) Update Check out the updates, haven't heard from you in a while. --Akash.B 02:35, February 14, 2010 (UTC) Update Check out the updates, haven't heard from you in a while. --Akash.B 02:35, February 14, 2010 (UTC) thanks mate, loved the song! Arrowtail Do you like pain? Try wearing a corset. 23:43, February 17, 2010 (UTC) Update on "Revenge of a Warrior"Sister Armel Don't mess with this squirrel! 21:37, February 21, 2010 (UTC) Re:Moles Seemed a bit editorial to me. If you say it's there, I believe you, would you mind giving me a page number? -- LordTBT Talk! 23:37, February 24, 2010 (UTC) Re: Zwilt Actually I finished the book yesterday. I only changed the information about Zwilt's death for two reasons: 1. About a day after the book came out someone put what Zwilt's death was, and since it was the day after the book came out and not everyone had finished reading it Lord TBT changed it to unknown. 2. Because some people that come on the Redwall Wiki regularly haven't finished it so we don't want to give away any spoilers. (BTW I saw the message you sent to Verminfate so you don't have to tell me the same thing you told him). Wild Doogy Plumm Haway Braaaaaw!